Pushing Me Away. A Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: My final Linkin Park video for Animorphs. Guess who's it for..........


You asked for it

You asked for it! ( okay, Momo Claus asked for it, and I really don't want to have to do my homework ) Lately I have been branching out, doing other music, but now I have returned to my roots. That's right. My final Animorphs, Linkin Park video. Want to know who it's for? AX!!! Ahahaaaa! Him and Estrid ( is that right grammar?).Or really it'a bout that entire book with him and Estrid. Song is "Pushing Me Away". So here, we, go……..

As the song starts out, the camera does a slow downwards pan over the starry night sky. The pan does a sharp cutdown with the abrupt arrival of the drums and we see Ax crashing through the forest. He dodges through the trees and then slows down with the music. He closes his eyes, contemplating.

_I've lied, to you the picture changes with the Animorphs sneaking around the Newspaper place. ___

_The same way that I always do_

_This is, the last smile_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with yooooooooou now they're all surrounded by Hork-Bajir ___

_( everything falls apart, even the people who never frown ev-ventually _

_break down)_

_The sacrifice of hiding in the liiiiiiiiiiight they're all running, despretly seeking a way out amongst the dracon fire. ___

_(everything has to end, you soon find we're out of time to watch it all _

_unwind) _

_The sacrifice is never knowing…….. suddenly the four Andalites jump out and begin helping them. ___

_Why I never walked away _

_Why I play myself this way_

_Now I see, you're testing me Ax notices Estrid as they fight alongside each other___

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaay now it flashes to the fight they have later on___

_Why I never walked away Estrid strikes___

_Why I play myself this way Ax blocks___

_Now I see, you're testing me Estrid knocks him to the ground and puts her hoof on his neck.___

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaay……._

_ _

_I've tried, like you Now is shows him walking with Aloth, listening as he talks ___

_To do everything you wanted to_

_This is, the last time now it shows the barn as Ax enters___

_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with yoooooooooou_

_( everything falls apart, even the people who never frown ev-ventually _

_break down) As Marco slaps Rachel, she goes ballistic and all the Animorphs leave in turn. ___

_The sacrifice of hiding in the liiiiiiiiiiight now it shows Estrid and Ax in human morph ___

_(everything has to end, you soon find we're out of time to watch it all _

_unwind)Estrid comes towards Ax___

_The sacrifice is never knowing……..now they kiss___

_Why I never walked away violence in the barn as Jake cowers and Cassie yells. ___

_Why I play myself this way flash to Ax, Aloth, and Arbat fighting while trying to assassinate Visser 3___

_Now I see, you're testing me _

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaay_

_Why I never walked away Ax listening to Estrid's plan to spread the virus___

_Why I play myself this way the barrier comes down as Arbat traps Ax and Estird___

_Now I see, you're testing me now they are free and they head with the Animorphs to the Yeerk Pool ___

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaay_

_( we're all out of time, this is just fine how it all unwinds)_

_The sacrifice of hiding in the liiiiiiiight Ax drawing Estrid aside who is too scared to do anything. ___

_(We're all out of time, this is just fine how it all unwinds)_

_The sacrifice is neeeeeeeeever knoooooooowing……. the others in battle morphs burst out into the scene. ___

_ _

_Why I never walked awayThey fight with the Yeerks. ___

_Why I play myself this way Ax searches for Arbat___

_Now I see, you're testing me _

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaay_

_Why I never walked away He tries to talk Arbat out of it and Arbat lets the vial drop___

_Why I play myself this way Estrid shoots at it___

_Now I see, you're testing meAx watches as Estrid's ship leaves___

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaay Ax opens his eyes as he trips over a log and beings rolling down an embankment side. He rolls over and over, finally coming to rest in a pile of leaves. ___

_Pushes me awaaaaaaaaaaaay…………..a ghostly hoof presses down on his neck and he looks up to see an apparition of Estrid, smiling down at him. She removes her foot and walks off, fading into the night. Ax slams his head against the ground. As the drums stop and the opening music take up, the camera pans up to the starry night and stops with the music. _

*************************************************************__

__


End file.
